Read All About It
by Zhang Fei
Summary: Kisah cinta Seijuurou dan Tetsuna, dari awal pertemuan mereka hingga akhir perpisahan mereka. AkaFem!Kuro. Romance pertama.


Disclaimer: kuroko no basket belongs to Fujimaki-sensei, the song belongs to Emeli Sandé.

Summary: kisah perjalanan cinta Seijuurou dan Tetsuna yang berliku. Akakuro.

Warning: AkaxFem!Kuro. Bahasa isyarat pake underline.

A/N: halo semuanya ^^, ketemu lagi dengan author yang keren ini #digampar. Fei tau fanfic Fei yang lain belom kelar, tapi mau gimana lagi? Ide yang ini sudah menyerbu(?) Otak Fei yang konslet(?) Dan minta dibuat secepatnya.

Ya sudahlah, selamat membaca :3

* * *

**Read All About It**

.

.

.

.

_You've got the words to change a nation_

_But you're biting your tongue_

_You've spent a life time stuck in silence_

_Afraid you'll say something wrong_

_If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Tak seorangpun yang tidak mengenal Kuroko Tetsuna.

Gadis bersurai biru muda asal Jepang tersebut adalah seorang penari Teater Bayangan yang sedang naik daun di London. Dengan postur tubuh yang ehemseksiehem, gadis ini menjadi pujaan hati para pemuda London.

Kuroko sangat suka menari. Setiap hari kalian pasti melihatnya menari. Di taman, di alun-alun kota, di teaternya, dimana ada dia, disitu pasti ada lagu untukknya dan dia menari dengan lincahnya. Tapi ada satu tempat yang sangat disukainya, sebuah tempat yang menurutnya sangat cocok untuk menari, tempat itu adalah Stonehenge.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya, kenapa harus Stonehenge? Jawabannya hanya satu; di tempat itulah dia pertama kalinya jatuh cinta.

Suatu hari, ketika Kuroko sedang menari di Stonehenge dengan alunan musik lembut yang diputar melalui radio miliknya, seorang pemuda bergabung dalam tariannya. Pria itu bersurai scarlet dengan tinggi badan rata-rata yang begitu menawan. Dia menari dengan begitu lincahnya, membuat Kuroko terpana. Nama pemuda itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Setiap hari mereka selalu menari diantara Stonehenge. Menari dan menari dan menari. Seakan beban pikiran dan raga mereka terlepas seiring dengan gerakan-gerakan penuh melodi yang mereka lakukan.

Setiap kali mereka menari, Kuroko selalu merasa jantungnya berdebar 5x lebih kuat dari biasanya. Setiap kali mereka menari, Kuroko merasa seolah dirinya telah tenggelam dalam dunia musik dan gerak.

Setiap kali mereka menari, Kuroko semakin menyukai Akashi.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_You've got a heart as loud as lions_

_So why let your voice be tamed?_

_Maybe we're a little different_

_There's no need to be ashamed_

_You've got the light to fight the shadows_

_So stop hiding it away_

_Come on, come on_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Suatu hari, Akashi dan Kuroko yang lelah menari berbaring di atas rumput yang lembut di tengah Stonehenge.

"Ne, Kuroko, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Un. Mau tanya apa, Akashi-kun?"

"Mengapa kau suka menari di tempat ini?"

Kuroko menengadah menatap langit biru, "karena tempat ini begitu luas dan banyak kenangan."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Dulu, aku dan temanku selalu bermain di sini. Namanya Momoi Satsuki, sahabatku sejak kecil."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Akashi sembari menghadap Kuroko dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kirinya, "Dia orang yang seperti apa?"

"Momoi-san itu anak yang alay." Ucap Kuroko tanpa perasaan, Akashi sweatdrop.

"Tapi aku suka sisinya yang itu. Momoi-san mampu menghidupkan segala sesuatu dengan tariannya. Dimanapun dia berada, dia selalu menari. Dia menari untuk para pejalan kaki, dia menari untuk para pejabat, dia menari untuk anak-anak jalanan. Dia menari untuk siapapun tanpa pandang bulu. Dia selalu membuat semua orang tertawa." Ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sangat mengaguminya. Aku selalu ingin berteman dengannya. Tapi aku tau itu mustahil. Dia gadis terpandang. Orangtuanya pengusaha sukses dan terpandang. Sedangkan aku hanya seorang gelandangan yatim piatu. Kami bagaikan tanah dan emas. Tapi dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Dia menawarkan diri untuk menjadi temanku."

"Sepertinya dia gadis yang menarik ya." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Momoi-san menyukai tempat ini. Di tempat inilah dia mengajakku bermain, menghiburku dengan tariannya yang indah. Dialah orang yang menginspirasiku untuk menjadi penari teater bayangan. Dia juga yang mengajariku."

"Lalu, kemana gadis itu? Momoi?" Tanya Akashi penasaran.

"Dia sudah meninggal."

Akashi menatap Kuroko tak percaya.

Kuroko bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, "Dia meninggal di usia 10 tahun. Siapa yang tau kalau dibalik senyum cerianya itu dia memiliki penyakit jantung. Saat itu dia sedang menari untuk menghiburku. Tiba-tiba saja penyakit jantungnya kambuh. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun. Dan saat bantuan datang, semuanya sudah terlambat."

Kuroko menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sambil terisak. Akashi berusaha menenangkan pemuda itu dengan mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Stonehenge ini adalah saksi bisu persahabatan kami. Terlalu banya kenangan yang kami pahat disini. Setiap kali aku merasa sedih, aku selalu kemari. Di tempat inilah aku bisa bebas berteriak, menangis, tertawa dan menari." Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akashi, "kalau Akashi-kun? Apa alasanmu?"

"Alasanku?" Akashi menghadap Kuroko, "sama sepertimu, aku selalu kemari, aku suka dengan angin yang menenangkan diantara bebatuan, sebagai anak bangsawan yang selalu dikekang ayahnya,disini aku bebas dari tekanan ayahku. Stonehenge adalah tempat kebebasanku. Tak ada yang memerintahku untuk melakukan ini itu, tak ada yang memukulku, aku selalu bebas berguling dan tertawa disini, seolah aku sedang bersama ibuku. Bahkan aku sudah sering kesini. Aku selalu melihatmu, namun aku tak berani untuk berkenalan ataupun mendekat." Ujarnya sambil mengelus pipi Kuroko, sontak sang empunya blushing.

"Apa besok kau ada waktu?" Kuroko mengangguk, "temui aku di London Bridge di Sungai Thames. Sampai jumpa." Akashi pun berlalu.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kuroko Tetsuna, maukah kau menjadi istriku?"

Pernyataan Akashi membuat Kuroko kaget setengah hidup(?).

Mereka berada di Sungai Thames, di bawah London Bridge, sesuai yang mereka janjikan kemarin. Siapa sangka, ternyata Akashi melamarnya di tempat ini.

"A-apa Akashi-kun tak salah? Aku ini penari biasa, sedangkan kau bangsawan. Tak mungkin kita bisa menikah." Ucapnya lemah.

"Aku tahu." Akashi menggenggam erat kedua tangan Kuroko. "Tapi aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanyanya penuh harap.

Kuroko mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, menikahlah denganku. Aku tak peduli dengan perbedaan derajat kita. Aku mencintaimu. Dan apapun akan aku lakukan asalkan kita bisa bersatu. Jika ayahku menolakmu sebagai menantunya, aku rela melepaskan statusku demi kau. Bahkan jika aku harus mati, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Karena itu, kumohon, menikahlah denganku!" Ucap Akashi dengan sepenuh hati.

Angin berhembus diantara kedua insan yang saling berhadapan itu.

Air mata Kuroko mengalir turun.

"Kuroko, daijobuka?"

Akashi terkejut menyadari Kuroko yang kini tengah memeluk dirinya, "Akashi-kun, aku...aku mau." Ucapnya sambil terisak.

Akashi mengelus punggung Kuroko dan mengangkat wajah cantik pujaan hatinya, "panggil namaku, Tetsuna."

"S...Seijuurou-kun."

"Anak pintar." Akashi mendekap Kuroko dengan hangat.

* * *

Hari ini, Kuroko Tetsuna resmi menjadi istri dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Di luar bangunan gereja tempat mereka mengikrarkan janji kudus mereka, Seijuurou membuka kain yang menutupi wajah Kuroko, atau yang sekarang kita panggil Tetsuna.

"Kau sangat cantik hari ini, Tetsuna." Ucap Seijuurou lembut sambil mengecup dahi Tetsuna.

"Seijuurou-kun juga tampan hari ini." Ucap Tetsuna sambil blushing.

Seijuurou menangkat Tetsuna dan menggendongnya ke mobil, menuju rumah baru mereka.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang paling bahagia untuk Kuroko Tetsuna yang telah berganti nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuna.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_At night we're waking up the neighbours_

_While we sing away the blues_

_Making sure that we're remembered, yeah_

_Cause we all matter too_

_If the truth has been forbidden_

_Then we're breaking all the rules_

_So come on, come on_

_Come on, come on,_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Setelah setahun menjalin cinta dalam bahtera rumah tangga mereka, Tetsuna pun memberikan Seijuurou seorang putra.

Mata Seijuurou berbinar menatap buah hatinya, rambut crimson dengan gradasi hitam dan alis yang bercabang, anak itu terlihat gagah dan sempurna di matanya.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memikirkan sebuah nama untuknya?" Tanya Tetsuna sambil mengecup dahi si kecil.

"Ya. Namanya Taiga."

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Let's get the TV and the radio_

_To play our tune again_

_It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events_

_There's no need to be afraid_

_I will sing with you my friend_

_Come on, come on_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Inggris terlibat dalam perang dunia kedua.

Semua laki-laki di Inggris diwajibkan untuk ikut berperang, tak terkecuali Seijuurou. Siapa yang melawan, hukuman mati akan menghantuinya.

Malam itu, seperti biasa, keduanya menari di tengah Stonehenge dengan alunan musik merdu yang membuai Taiga ke alam mimpinya.

"Tetsuna, dengarlah."

Seijuurou menggenggam tangan Tetsuna, menatapnya serius.

"Ada apa, Sei-kun?"

"Malam ini mereka akan membawaku."

Tetsuna menatap suaminya bingung.

"Kau tahu, gara-gara Hitler sialan itu, kita kembali terlibat dalam perang lama. Kali ini Inggris menyeret semua laki-laki di negeri ini kecuali anak-anak ke medan perang." Seijuurou menunduk sedih.

Tetsuna menyentak tangan Seijuurou, "Sei-kun, jangan bercanda. Kau tau kan aku tak suka bercanda?"

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tetsuna. Ini kenyataan."

"Kenapa kau tak pernah mengatakannya padaku Sei-kun?" Bentak Tetsuna.

"Aku tak mau menceritakannya." Akashi memeluk istrinya, "Aku tak mau kau sedih. Aku tak mau pergi. Kalau perlu aku bawa kau dan Taiga keluar dari negara ini. Tapi jika aku melakukannya, mereka semua tak hanya akan membunuhku, tapi juga dirimu dan Taiga. Aku tak mau ini terjadi. Aku takut berpisah denganmu, Tetsuna."

"Sei-kun..." Lirih Tetsuna.

Seijuurou menunduk, mengecup kedua bibir pinky istrinya diiringi air mata. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa banyak tentara mengelilingi mereka.

"Wah, wah, ciuman perpisahan, eh?" Ledek pemimpin para tentara, Midorima Shintarou, "Akashi, sudah waktunya kau pergi. Jangan berlama-lama!" Bentaknya.

Tetsuna melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu, meski dia masih ingin melakukannya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipi Seijuurou seraya berbisik, "Sei-kun, pulanglah dengan selamat."

Seijuurou menatap istri dan anaknya dengan linangan air mata sementara dirinya diseret pergi oleh tentara lain.

"Tetsuna..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perang kali ini jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya. Tak lagi menggunakan senapan, tapi juga bom.

Dan hari itu, sebuah bom nuklir jatuh tepat di London. Saat itu Tetsuna dan Taiga sedang makan siang. Keduanya terlempar jauh dan terkena hujan radioaktif. Keduanya memang selamat. Namun, akibat dari serangan itu, Tetsuna buta sebelah. Dan Taiga yang masih berusia 5 tahun kehilangan fungsi pendengarannya, membuatnya tuli dan bisu.

Hancur hati Seijuurou mendengar keadaan kedua belahan jiwanya di sana. Ingin rasanya dia pulang, meninggalkan tempat terkutuk ini, dan kembali pada Tetsuna dan Taiga. Namun apa daya, jika dia melarikan diri, dialah yang akan ditembak mati terlebih dahulu oleh pasukan sekutu.

_Sial_, umpatnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

_Oh-oh-oh_

.

.

.

.

* * *

Pasukan poros semakin gencar menyerang mereka. Komandan perang pun semakn panik.

"Kita butuh seseorang yang ahli menembak untuk dikirim ke barisan terdepan!" Serunya.

"Ah, kudengar ada tentara yang begitu hebat dalam pasukan kita." Celetuk salah satu prajurit.

"Benar juga, namanya Akashi kan?"

"Katanya dia membunuh 10 musuh sekali tembak. Dia juga jago menyelinap."

"Oh, ada juga satu tentara lagi, Kise Ryouta!"

"Benar juga, mereka sama hebatnya, aku tak tau siapa yang lebih hebat diantara mereka berdua."

"DIAAAAM!" Teriak si komandan, "panggil kedua orang itu, SEKARAAAAAANG!"

* * *

"Akashi, Kise, kalian kukirim ke barisan depan!"

Seijuurou melongo, barisan terdepan, berarti kemungkinan mati menjadi 80-tidak, 95%.

"K-kenapa saya? Kenapa bukan yang lain?" Protes Seijuurou.

"Aku komandanmu. Dan aku memerintahkanmu ke barisan depan." Ucap si komandan tegas.

"Apa anda tidak tahu bahwa barisan terdepan adalah pintu kematian? Saya masih punya seorang istri dan anak yang menunggu saya di rumah!"

Sang komandan menghela nafas. Ditepuknya kedua bahu Seijuurou, "bukan hanya kau yang punya keluarga, anak muda, terima saja, kalau kau berhasil bertahan, ataupun mati di medan perang, kau akan menerima penghargaan yang besar, dan aku yakin istri dan anakmu akan sangat bangga melihatmu." Ucapnya sembari melenggang pergi.

"Kau kira mereka sama sepertimu yang selalu mengejar pangkat? Mereka lebih mengharapkan nyawaku daripada pangkatku, bangsat." Geram Seijuurou sambil berlalu.

"Akashicchi..." Ryouta melirik Seijuurou dengan pandangan sedih.

* * *

Itulah alasan Seijuurou berada di barisan terdepan saat ini.

Dengan keahliannya, dia dengan lincah berguling ke balik sebuah pohon kelapa dan menembak musuhnya dengan gencar. Sedikit kewalahan, Seijuurou mencabut cincin granatnya dan melemparnya ke daerah lawan, mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah di sana.

Ketika melihat darah yang tertumpah itu, Seijuurou teringat pada Tetsuna. Istrinya sangat membenci pertumpahan darah, bahkan Tetsuna pernah ngambek hanya karena ia membunuh seekor cicak tanpa sengaja.

"Tetsuna, kadang-kadang kau bisa bertingkah lucu juga ya." Gumam Seijuurou tanpa menyadari posisinya saat ini.

Dia memang gencar, namun apa daya, musuh juga sama gencarnya.

Seijuurou yang sedang melamun tidak menyadari kalau dirinya tidak lagi dibalik pohon kelapa tempatnya berlindung, melainkan di sampingnya.

"AKASHICCHI!" Seru Ryouta.

"Eh?"

Dan ketika dirinya sedang lengah, sebuah timah panas bersarang pada dada Seijuurou.

Seijuurou terbelalak, merasakan sakitnya timah panas tersebut.

"Ugh..."

"Akashicchi!"

Tubuhnya terjatuh menghantam tanah dengan bunyi debam yang tidak terdengar diantara hujan peluru dan hujan deras yang bersatu.

Penglihatan Seijuurou samar-samar. Semakin lama semakin putih.

"Akashicchi! Bertahanlah!" Seru Ryouta sambil mengamankan Seijuurou ke balik pohon kelapa.

"Argh, bertahanlah Seijuurou, masa kau mau mem-PHP kan Tetsuna dan Taiga yang menunggumu di rumah?! Mereka mengharapkan kepulanganmu oi!" Bentaknya pada diri sendiri.

Namun semuanya percuma, seberapa kuatpun dia berusaha untuk bertahan, kesadarannya mulai menurun.

"Bertahanlah!" Geramnya.

Rasa sakit menyerang dadanya. Seijuurou mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Akashicchi!"

Tiba-tiba saja Seijuurou teringat dengan pesan terakhir Tetsuna di stonehenge terakhir kali mereka bertemu,

_._

_Sei-kun, pulanglah dengan selamat..._

.

Kata-kata Tetsuna terngiang di telinganya. Seijuurou menitikkan air matanya,

"Akashicchi, bertahanlah, aku akan membawamu ke tenda medis!"

Seijuurou menggeleng.

"D-doushte, Akashicchi? Kau harus segera diobati!" Seru Ryouta lagi.

Lagi-lagi, Seijuurou menggeleng, "sakit." Rintihnya pelan.

"Makanya kau harus segera dibawa ke tenda medis!" Seru Ryouta.

"Ryouta, aku titip istriku Tetsuna dan putraku Taiga padamu. Mereka ada di London. Katakan pada mereka, meskipun aku sudah meninggal, tapi aku tetap ada di sini," Seijuurou menempelkan tangannya tepat di jantungnya, "di hati mereka."

"Apa maksudmu, Akashicchi?" Tanya Ryouta sambil berderai air mata. "Kita baru saling kenal, kenapa kau mempercayakan anak dan istrimu begitu saja padaku?"

Seijuurou tersenyum kecil, "sorry pal."

Ryouta tersentak. Sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP, belum pernah sekalipun dia mendengar kata itu. Dan sekarang, seorang pemuda yang baru dikenalnya, menjadikan dirinya teman, bahkan mempercayakan harta yang paling berharganya pada dirinya.

"I'm sorry Tetsuna, I'm sorry Taiga, I'm so...so...sorry." Bisiknya. Dan kegelapan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Akashicchi?" Panggil Ryouta.

Tak ada jawaban.

"AKASHICCHI!" Tangisnya sambil memeluk tubuh kaku itu, "wake up buddy!"

Namun semua percuma, Akashi Seijuurou sudah pergi.

"HYAAAAAAA!" Ryouta mengamuk. Diambilnya senapan miliknya dan kembali menyerang semua musuh di depannya.

Saat itulah, sebuah bom meledak di dekatnya.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I wanna sing, I wanna shout_

_I wanna scream 'til the words dry out_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Perang sudah berakhir. Pasukan sekutu berhasil memenangkan perang besar ini. Seluruh komandan dan jenderal pasukan sekutu berkumpul di tendanya sambil minum bir untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka.

Tanpa mempedulikan ribuan nyawa yang hilang di medan perang.

Tanpa mempedulikan pasukan mereka yang sekarat ataupun terluka parah di tenda medis.

Tanpa mempedulikan teman-teman Seijuurou yang sedang berduka.

Ya, saat para jenderal dan komandan diliputi kebahagiaan, para tentara diliputi kedukaan besar.

Kawan mereka yang begitu berani telah gugur di medan perang. Malam itu, di tengah hujan deras.

"Akashicchi..." Isak Ryouta, dia berdiri di luar, tak berani masuk. Darah yang keluar dari luka tempat tangan kirinya pernah ada yang dibebat asal-asalan tanpa ditangani dengan benar mengalir dari balik perban dan menyatu dengan air hujan.

Ya, Ryouta selamat dari bom itu, dan sebagai gantinya, dia harus kehilangan tangannya.

"...kenapa kau pergi begitu cepat, Akashicchi? Istri dan anakmu membutuhkanmu. Kau tau itu kan?" Isaknya sambil memegang tangannya yang buntung, "kenapa bukan aku? Kau punya keluarga yang menunggumu, sedangkan aku tidak. Kau punya keluarga yang akan berduka untukmu, sedangkan aku tidak, kenapa bukan aku yang tertembak saat itu?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Aku sangat menghormatimu, Akashicchi. Kau idolaku di medan perang. Aku baru saja senang karena mendapat kesempatan untuk bicara denganmu, tapi kenapa..."

"Kenapa dunia begitu tak adil?!" Seru Ryouta di tengah derasnya hujan, menelan setiap suara yang keluar dari mulut Kise Ryouta.

* * *

**2 tahun pasca perang...**

Tetsuna berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak, dan berhenti di depan sebuah makam,

_In loving memories_

_Akashi Seijuurou_

_Age 26_

_The Wonderful Husband, Father, and Soldier_

Tetsuna mengulurkan tangannya pada putra tunggalnya, dan menuntunnya ke makam Seijuurou. Sementara Ryouta mengikuti dari belakang.

Dengan bahasa isyarat, Taiga bertanya, "mom, apa ini makam dad?"

Tetsuna mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taiga yang kini sudah berusia 7 tahun, masih dengan bahasa isyarat pula, "iya sayang, di sinilah pembaringan terakhir ayahmu."

Taiga melepaskan diri dari Tetsuna dan berjalan menuju makam Seijuurou, Taiga meletakkan buket bunga lily diatas makam sang ayah. Tetsuna menunduk, menangis dalam diam.

"Sei-kun..." Isaknya.

Ryouta mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Tetsuna, "Tetsunacchi, jangan menangis."

Meskipun tidak bisa mendengar, namun Taiga tau ibunya menangis.

Taiga mendekat dan mengangkat wajah sang ibu dengan satu tangan. Dia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih Tetsuna. Sementara matanya mengalirkan setitik air mata.

"Mom, jangan menangis, meskipun Dad sudah meninggal, tapi dia tetap ada di sini," Taiga menempelkan tangannya pada dada sang ibu, di jantungnya, "di hati kita." Ucapnya dengan bahasa isyarat.

Ryouta tertawa kecil, dielusnya kepala Taiga, "kau benar-benar anak ayahmu. Akashicchi pun berkata demikian di detik-detik terakhirnya."

Tetsuna merangkul Taiga dan menangis sejenak, kemudian menegakkan diri dan menatap Taiga.

"Kau benar, Taiga. Sei-kun takkan mau melihatku menangis. Terima kasih nak, ayo pulang." Ucap Tetsuna dengan bahasa isyarat.

Taiga menggenggam tangan Tetsuna. Dan Taiga menyempatkan diri untuk berbalik menatap makam ayahnya,

"Farewell, father, you'll always be in my heart." Ucapnya dalam hati sembari tersenyum.

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_So put it in all of the papers,_

_I'm not afraid_

_They can read all about it_

_Read all about it, oh_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Taiga menepuk lengan Ryouta, membuat pria itu menoleh, "ada apa, Taigacchi?"

"Uncle Ryouta, apa ayahku itu orang yang hebat?" Tanyanya.

"Taiga, kau sudah menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama ribuan kali dalam dua tahun terakhir ini." Ucap Tetsuna.

Taiga menunduk.

"Tak apa, Tetsunacchi." Ucap Ryouta sambil tersenyum dan mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Taiga, "dengar, ayahmu adalah orang terhebat di medan perang. Para komandan dan jenderalpun kalah darinya. Ayahmu juga orang yang berani, juga orang yang punya hati. Ayahmu selalu memikirkan kalian saat di medan perang. Aku sering melihatnya menangis di malam hari, memanggil nama kalian, seolah kalian ada di sana saat itu. Ayahmu selalu menghibur tentara yang ditinggal mati oleh teman atau saudaranya, tidak seperti para jenderal dan komandan bangsat itu, mereka bersenang-senang di tenda saat kami sedang berduka untuk ayahmu." Ryouta berhenti sejenak, dielusnya surai merah Taiga, "sudahlah, ayo kita pulang."

"Uncle Ryouta."

Ryouta berbalik.

"Thank you, so much." Ucap Taiga.

Ryouta tersenyum balik, "yeah." Ucapnya.

Taiga menggandeng tangan Ryouta dan Tetsuna, merekapun pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan dari balik awan, sesosok pria dengan rambut merah dan mata heterochomia tersenyum bahagia sebelum akhirnya menghilang.

**End**

* * *

Yay akhirnya selesai juga.

Tolong jangan bully saya, ini fic akakuro romance pertama Fei, jadi maaf kalau ada(banyak) kesalahan. Niat awal pengen jadiin AkaKuro, apa daya plot tak memungkinkan #pundungaladoraemon.

So, mind to RnR?


End file.
